A Warrior's Path
by ChaosWolfCM
Summary: One warrior chosen by the gods to take down an ancient evil and it's army of darkness. Does this lone warrior have the strength to save the remains of the human race or is he doomed to fall and lose everything?


In the ruins of a once beautiful town orcs have gathered up all the remaining humans as slaves

Chapter 1

In the ruins of a once beautiful town orcs have gathered up all the remaining humans as slaves. Just as the orcs were preparing to teleport the humans to their lair a blast of energy destroyed one of the spell casters. When the orcs looked at where the blast had come from they saw a man that had black as night armor covering his entire body with a picture of a wolf's head on the chest-plate. His face had wolf-like ears; a nose that looked like it was a cross between a wolf and a human. There is a crescent moon scar on his right cheek. His black eyes seemed to scream death to the orcs as did the wicked looking sword in his left hand. The man charged at the orcs and slashed one in half. This got the orcs to move as they began to shoot arrows and throw spears at him. Most of the projectiles missed but a few arrows hit his right shoulder. While the arrows seemed to cause some pain the warrior just shrugged it off and continued to slash the orcs in half. One of the orcs showed a small amount of intelligence by turning to attack a young girl. The girl's scream of terror caught the man's attention and using speeds that were unheard of for a human he disappeared and reappeared right in front of the girl. For the first time since his arrival the warrior finally spoke but his words were nothing but death to the orc.

"Chaos Slash!"

His sword glowed a pitch black before a single blade of energy shot forth from the warrior's sword, which vaporized the orc into nothing. All of the humans gasped in amazement as they witnessed the attack. The remaining ten orcs rushed the man as one hoping to overwhelm him. The warrior simple sheathed his sword and cupped his hands together by his side. They began to glow just as black as the sword had done just moments ago. As he thrust his hands forward he simple uttered a simple phrase.

"Chaos Wave!"

As his hands came forward a beam of black energy shot out of his hands and hit the rushing orcs. The blast kicked up a little bit of smoke but once it was gone the only remains of the orcs were body parts and bloody smears on the ground. The survivors of the town slowly walked towards their savior. The man turned towards the girl that he had saved and after a few tense moments decided to speak.

"Child are you hurt anywhere?" inquired the man

"No sir I'm fine but could you please tell me your name?" asked the girl

"Of course my name is Chaos Wolf and what is your name little girl," replied Chaos Wolf

"My name is Roth and I'd like to thank you for saving us," stated Roth

"It was no problem at all Roth but you and your fellow townspeople better get to another town before more of those orcs show up," remarked Chaos Wolf

Roth nodded her head in acceptance before explaining things to her companions. After reluctantly thanking their savior the remaining townspeople moved on in the direction of another city. Chaos Wolf turned towards the north before he began walking to his next destination wherever that may be.

In an unknown mansion a dark force is watching over Chaos Wolf as he begins to move.

"So Chaos Wolf you have appeared at last and have battled with the weakest of Lord Vulture's army," spoke Vulture, "Congratulations are in order for you chosen warrior of the gods. Unfortunately for you the gods have sealed your fate when they entrusted you with fighting me. How can a lone man fight off the armies of darkness feh it won't happen?"

Meanwhile in the forest north of the town of Sohosa Chaos Wolf was wandering around fighting whatever creatures tried to take his life. He sighed in relief upon seeing the exit to the forest nearby. However he heard something that made his blood run cold.

"Somebody anybody please help me,"

Chaos Wolf ran in the direction that he heard the plea for help. Using his enhanced hearing and sense of smell he found where the yells had been coming from. Upon arriving Chaos Wolf saw a woman cornered against a tree as two deformed creatures that looked like a cross between an orc and a goblin tried to attack her. Without wasting any time Chaos Wolf had his sword out and charged at the two monsters. However he was caught off guard when his strike was blocked and was almost cut in half by the second orclin. Chaos Wolf managed to dodge the attack and was once again surprised when the woman pulled out the short sword that had been stuck in the ground. The woman charged at the orclin that had blocked his original attack. Her blade cut off the orclin's sword arm and a second attack cut off the orclin's head as it was screaming in pain. Chaos Wolf blocked the second orclin's next attack before cutting him in two with one swipe of his blade. Once the orclins were destroyed Chaos Wolf took the opportunity to look over the woman who had been screaming for help. She was very beautiful, about five foot four, had red hair with black highlights tied in a ponytail, hazel eyes, black boots, and a bluish colored armor covered the rest of her body. Her armor had several dents in it from fighting the creatures that lived in the forest. After looking her over for a minute Chaos Wolf spoke to the woman.

"Are you ok ma'am?" Chaos Wolf questioned, "By the way my name is Chaos Wolf."

"Yes Mr. Wolf I'm fine and I thank you for your help," the woman responded, "My name is Amanda Moonstone."

"Well Ms. Moonstone what are you doing out here in the forest by yourself," remarked Chaos Wolf

"Please call me Amanda Mr. Wolf and I was killing off whatever creatures of Vulture's army that I could," Amanda responded

"So like me you seek out the demon known as Vulture," Chaos Wolf stated, "The gods have tasked me with destroying him for good so that everyone will finally be free of his evil."

"You are the legend that the elders of my village have foretold about," Amanda commented, "The people in my home have told stories of a great warrior chosen by the gods to fight the evil Vulture and slay him once and for all. Hurry we must go to my village at once so that you can be presented with the Chaos Blade. The Chaos Blade is a weapon that the gods commanded my family to guard until their chosen warrior came to claim it. Come Sohosa isn't that far from here we can reach it by night fall.

So Amanda led Chaos Wolf towards the town of Sohosa. Amanda had chosen a path that seemed to be completely empty of any of the creatures from Vulture's army. This both puzzled and worried the two travelers for this could mean that either Vulture's army was planning an ambush or a full frontal assault at any moment. They were somewhat relieved when they saw the main gate to Sohosa less then fifty feet away from them. When they reached the gate the guards recognized Amanda as the daughter of the Town's chief and so the gate was opened. Once inside they were greeted by all the people that had gathered around the gate as they were curious as to whom the chieftain's daughter had brought with her. However before any introductions could be made the alarm was sounded alerting everyone that the town had fallen under attack. Amanda and Chaos Wolf looked out over the wall only to see an army of creatures marching towards the town. The army had many different creatures in it including orcs, orclins, goblins, gremlins, wolves, and trolls. The chieftain ordered everyone to get ready for the attack and had every single archer lined up on the walls. The chief gave the order to fire and a hail of arrows rained down picking off numerous orcs and orclins. Chaos Wolf fired off three Chaos Waves into the army each blast taking out about ten of the trolls. This was followed by another volley of arrows which took out about a third of the gremlins. At that point the army had reached the gate and were trying to break it down. The archers took this opportunity to fire off one last round of arrows before dropping their bows and drawing their swords. Right after the final wave of arrows Chaos Wolf put as much energy as he could into one more Chaos Wave which took out the last fifteen trolls. The army now without any trolls or orclins stormed into the town only to be met by the town's defenders. The men fought hard and valiantly but for every orc, goblin, gremlin, and wolf that they killed two more would take its place. Things looked bleak as the defenders had lost a third of their men until Chaos Wolf joined the battle weaving in and out of the creatures while hacking them to pieces. The men cheered as the one warrior turned the tide of the battle to the defenders' side. Just when it looked like their new ally was in trouble he used one of his trademark techniques.

"Chaos Slash!"

The move slashed the three gremlins that had ganged up on him to ribbons. A famine scream off to his left side drew Chaos Wolf's attention. He saw four wolves that were about to gang up on Amanda who had lost her sword. Chaos Wolf jumped in front of one wolf as it was about to sink its fangs into Amanda's right arm. Taking the blow Chaos Wolf cleaved its head off and threw it into the other three wolves. Using that little bit of time he grabbed a sword from a dead body and handed it to Amanda. They made quick work of the remaining wolves before rejoining the defenders in driving off the rest of the army. After ten minutes the remainder of the defenders cheered as their chieftain killed the last goblin however a gremlin that had been missed was about to stab him from behind. Chaos Wolf threw his sword towards the chief who managed to duck and before anyone could protest Wolf's actions they saw his sword buried in the chest of a gremlin. The chief looked at Chaos Wolf with a look of gratitude but suddenly the ground started to shake as if there was an earthquake. Everyone looked out the broken gate and saw a Minotaur charging towards the town. The townspeople were scared for they knew their defenders were not strong enough to drive it off. Chaos Wolf grabbed his sword and started to walk out to meet the minotaur after giving a look to Amanda that seemed to say have a healer ready because this is going to hurt. Amanda nodded and went to get the town's best healer ready to heal Chaos Wolf should he win this fight. She returned with the healer just as the Minotaur's sword clashed against Wolf's blade. Chaos Wolf saw that his blade had cracked from the encounter. Realizing that his sword could not take another blow from the Minotaur's sword he began to dodge around each attack while making a quick thrust with his sword every now and then. Unfortunately the Minotaur's skin was tough and each blow that Chaos Wolf landed only served to damage his blade even more. He back off a bit and tried to think of a plan but while he was busy thinking up a way to kill his opponent the minotaur land a blow to Chaos Wolf's shoulder with its massive sword. Chaos Wolf dropped his sword as he tried to stop the blood that had started to flow from the wound. The Minotaur capitalized on this and kicked Chaos Wolf into the wall. The wall collapsed covering Chaos Wolf in rubble as the people of Sohosa looked on in fear knowing that the Minotaur now had a clear path to their town. Suddenly a yell came from the pile of rubble as Chaos Wolf burst out from underneath the shattered wall. He rushed at the Minotaur grabbing his sword up off the ground. He made a wild slash with his blade leaving himself wide open to an attack from the Minotaur. The beast didn't even hesitate as he plunged his sword into Chaos Wolf's chest. Instead of screaming in pain Chaos Wolf thrust his blade right between the eyes of the Minotaur. The sword broke upon impact but that didn't stop Chaos Wolf from shoving the broken blade into the Minotaur's skull ending its life. The people cheered as their new hero had just saved the town but the cheers quickly turned into gasps as Chaos Wolf fell to the ground bleeding from all of the wounds he had suffered since he had meet Amanda. Amanda and the town's healer ran out to help Chaos Wolf but were not sure what they could do to help the warrior. They started to wrap bandages around his wounds to try to stop the bleeding. Once that was done they brought him into the town and headed for the chieftain's house. Once they were there Amanda's father opened the door for them and they headed inside the house. Once inside they went into the spare room and put him down gently on the bed. They checked the bandages to make sure that they were stopping the blood that had been flowing from each wound. They backed off once they saw that there was nothing more they could do but wait for Chaos Wolf to recover his strength on his own. Chaos Wolf groaned in pain as he woke up before looking around the room. He tried to get up but Amanda gently pushed him back onto the bed and told him to rest. Deciding to obey the girl's command for the moment Chaos Wolf fell asleep once more. Amanda sat at his side watching over him while he slept. After a few hours had past Amanda found herself drifting off as well.


End file.
